


夜园 第三十八章 我结婚了

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 30





	夜园 第三十八章 我结婚了

  
纪秋赤裸地走过去，爬上高夜的身躯。他吻高夜的脸，吻他的嘴唇，两人热烈地吻着，纪秋急躁地解开他的裤腰。  
  
硕大的器具从军裤中跳脱出来，被他握在手里，纪秋低头，含住了高夜的性器。  
  
此刻，他们都需要一场疯狂的性事。  
  
高夜看着那嫣红的嘴唇被紫胀的性器撑大，吞不进去的双囊拍打着他的脸。过大的性器在他的嘴里抽插，纪秋盈着泪光，专注而深情地吞吐着巨物。粗大的性器顶得他恶心干呕，但纪秋仍尽可能地全部吞进去，引诱着他深喉，窒息的眩晕让人产生灭顶的快感。  
  
而高夜竭力控制着节奏，粗喘地呼吸，在濒临高潮的瞬间，捏着他的下颌撤了出来。淋淋漓漓的精液喷射在纪秋的脸上，让沉溺在欲望中的美貌脸庞凭添一分媚色。纪秋舔掉那些液体，将湿滑晶亮的器具抵着自己的穴口塞进去。  
  
“阿夜，要我。”  
  
高夜脑子一热，将他抱在床上。破旧旅馆的木板床，连床单都是脏的。他们紧紧拥在一起，两具肉体叠在一起疯狂耸动。男人全须全羽穿着军装，只露出半个屁股，覆在他身上挺腰干他。  
  
Omega的身体是天生的淫器，里面湿滑的肉道绞紧了阳具，嫩穴被快速抽插着干得又酸又爽。纪秋摇晃着屁股磨蹭高夜的下腹：“阿夜，干我……进来干我……”  
  
“纪秋……”  
  
男人箍紧了他的身躯，顶着绵软的宫口，奸到嫩穴的最深处，连续不断地戳刺着柔滑的宫腔。粗大的龟头撞得宫口发酸发软，里面痉挛收缩，巨大的吸力包裹着性具。纪秋被折磨得崩溃快要失去理智，勾着男人的舌接吻。  
  
“啊啊……阿夜……顶到了……太深了，我要死了……”  
  
纪秋失控地落泪大叫，高夜顶得他太深太狠了，两人的身躯像楔子一样牢牢地咬在一起。  
  
从床上滚落地板，两人末日狂欢一般地交媾，争分夺秒地相爱着。  
  
他们什么都忘了，只要拥抱着彼此，体会着此刻的炙热。  
  
男人挥汗如雨地抽插，纪秋两腿大开，崩溃地潮喷，高夜紧紧贴着他的身躯，大龟头长驱直入占据美妙的宫腔，十几道滚烫的阳精都喷射在敏感的宫嬖上。  
  
纪秋疯了一般尖叫：“阿夜……标记我……快标记我……”

而高夜却全程温柔备至，只是怜惜地吻了吻他的后颈，送给他一次极致快乐的享受。

纪秋眼睁睁地看着他从自己的身体里抽离出来，如同又一次失去。  
  
高夜不要他，到这一步了，高夜还是不要他。

纪秋崩溃地痛哭出声。


End file.
